singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormzy
Stormzy (real name Michael Ebenezer Kwadjo Omari Owuo Jr) was the first ever grime artist to top the UK albums chart. Stormzy began his music career in 2014. He is the cousin of rapper Nadia Rose. Stormzy was heavily influenced by the likes of Wiley and Skepta, however he sometimes cites R&B artists such as Frank Ocean and Lauryn Hill for sound influences. Stormzy won the best grime artist award at the 2014 and 2015 MOBO Awards. After the 2014 MOBO Awards Stormzy became the first ever unsigned rapper to perform on Later... With Jools Holland. he was named an artist to look out for on the BBCs influential sound of music list in 2015 as well. In 2016 he appeared in the music video to No Mickey Mouse Ting by Young T & Bugsey. He was also named Solo Artist of the year at the GQ Men Of the year award by Jeremy Corbyn in 2017. Later in September 2017 he was placed Number 100 on a list of The 100 most influential people on the left, a list created by Ian Dale who was a Conservative Commentator at the time. Stormzy's most successful song was entitled Shut Up which was originally meant as a YouTube freestyle, he wanted to attempt to get this track that was at platinum status to number one on the singles chart however failed to do so as it hit eight when it had become the time for the Christmas number one. He is also known as Wicked Skengman The Problem. He was embroiled in anti LGBT controversy after old tweets from his youth were dug up, as to which he apologised about and assured everyone that he had changed since then. Stormzy seems to support the Labour Party being called 'Corbs favourite rapper.' He released his debut and only album to date Gang Signs & Prayer in 2017. He also appeared as one of the Artists For Grenfell on the re-release of Simon & Garfunkel song Bridge Over Troubled Waters opening the song. The song was played on television advert breaks a few times in an attempt to beat Despacito to the number one spot on the UK Official Chart beating Luis Fonsi, featuring Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber for but a week. Stormzy has performed on BBC 1's The Graham Norton Show in the past. Stormzy closed out the BRIT Awards in 2018. In 2018 Stormzy also played a part in discovering the talents of Jorja Smith later befriending her as she won best new talent at the BRIT Awards 2018. It seemed Stormzy blamed Theresa May for The Grenfell Tower Fire during the BRIT Awards 2018 changing some lyrics to closing the show from Blinded By Your Grace Pt 2 to 'Yo Theresa May, where's your money for Grenfell!' In 2019 Stormzy got his first number one album with Gang Signs & Prayer, and first number one single with Vossi Bop, he also became the first ever black artist to headline Glastonbury Festival. Idris Elba featured in the music video to Vossi Bop just a few seconds after Stormzy sings the lyrics, 'When I'm James Bond tryna live my movie like I'm Idris!' The pair are seen in Black Suits Nodding their heads with sunglasses on in another section of the bathroom that Stormzy was in when he was just singing the previous lyrics a few seconds before this. In Crown when Stormzy sings 'rain pouring at the BRITs I'm still soaked' he is referring to his freestyle that he did at the BRITs as he had rain pour down on him as he was topless. Stormzy was dating Maya Jama, and in 2018 Jama got her own radio show. In 2019 however the pair broke up at some point. He also featured on Ed Sheeran's No. 6 Collaborations project on the song Take Me Back To London. The song hit number one on August 30th 2019 after gaining more popularity due to a remix by Sir Spiro. The song includes Sheeran's childhood nickname 'Teddy' and Stormzy's real name of Michael via the lyric 'it's that time Big Mike, and Teddy or on Grime'. Later Stormzy's song Crown which was released but three weeks prior to Take Me Back To London is referenced via the lyric 'He said "Teddy" never get off your high horse, and never let 'em take your crown.' The song also sees some of Ed's lyrics allude to what Stormzy had done of late with him providing reference to the BRIT Awards 2018 closing show, and the fact that Stormzy performed at Glastonbury 2019, as Stormzy went on to respond that 'It don't stop' meaning that his BRIT award and closing show performance in 2018 may well have helped him rise to much deeper levels of fame, and that he had the headline spot at Glastonbury in 2019. The remix includes two new verses for track newcomers Jaykae and Aitch respectively, prior to this the pair were heavily unknown with Aitch only having featured on Young T & Bugsey's Strike a Pose, his own song Taste (Make it Shake), another song of his own entitled Buss Down which featured ZieZie, and a feature on ZieZie's song French Kisses, whereas not much is known about Jaykae on the other hand however though at the moment. The song acts as Stormzy's second ever number one single with Vossi Bop being the first, and his second number one of 2019 (again with Vossi Bop being the first). Whereas it was Ed Sheeran's eighth ever number one and third of the year 2019 with the first two being I Don't Care (Featuring Justin Bieber) and Beautiful People (featuring Khalid). It went unnotted however on the UK Official chart top 40 as to what number of number one singles Aitch and Jaykae now held host to however though. On Friday 22nd November 2019 Stormzy released a new single entitled OWN IT which featured Ed Sheeran, and Burna Boy, marking the second time that Stormzy and aed have colloborated on a single, with the first colloboration between the two being Take Me Back To London which can be seen above. On Thursday 12th December Stormzy released a new single entitled Lessons in which he publicly apologised for reasons unknown to his ex-girlfriend DJ Maya Jama. On the same day he also released a song entitled Audacity with Headie One. On Monday 16th December Stormzy released a new single entitled DO BETTER. In late 2019, Stormzy got into a feud with Wiley which continued into 2020 before the latter released a diss track entitled Eediyat Skengman. Stormzy released a response diss track entitled Dissappointed on Monday January 6th 2020. Upon Wiley releasing a second diss track, Stormzy did the same releasing Still Disappointed on January 10th 2020. Later in the month he held an album signing for his new album 'Heavy Is The Head', in a building as it poured it down with rain outside of it, upon seeing the large queue outside the building waiting to get inside of it and have their copies of the album signed, Stormzy himself went outside the building and took selfies with several of them for approximately half an hour in the pouring rain. On Saturday 7th September 2019 Stormzy released a new song titled Sounds of the Skeng. On Friday 13th September Sounds of the Skeng charted at #20 on the UK official chart top 40. On Monday 16th September Stormzy released Wiley Flow which subsequently charted at #37 three days later on Friday 20th September with Sounds of the Skeng slipping down to #31, and Take Me Back To London remaining at #1 on the UK official chart top 40. On Friday 27th September Take Me Back To London remained at #1 for an eigth week, Sounds of the Skeng slipped down to #40 and Wiley Flow rose to #22. On Friday 4th October Take Me Back To London dropped from the top spot down to #13 following a drop on the official charts update on Sunday 27th September, along with this Sounds of the Skeng departed from the official charts, and Wiley Flow decreased to #39. On Friday 11th October 2019 Take Me Back To London appeared at #15 and Wiley Flow fell down one to #40 on the UK Oficial Charts Top 40. On Friday 18th October 2019 Wiley Flow fell out of the top 40, whereas Take Me Back To London rose back up but a place to #14. On Friday 25th October 2019 Take Me Back to London fell down five places to #19. On Friday November 1st 2019 Take Me Back To London dropped a further nine places to #28. On Friday 8th 2019 Take Me Back To London dropped a further five places to #33. On Friday 15th November 2019 Take Me Back To London fell yet another five places to #38. On Friday 22nd November 2019 Take Me Back To London slipped down two places to #40. On Friday 29th November 2019 a day before his second guest performance, yet third guest appearance on The Jonathan Ross Show his collaboration with Ed Sheeran and Burna Boy, entitled OWN IT entered the UK Singles chart at #3 and along with the above Take Me Back To London departed from the Top 40 singles. On Saturday November 30th 2019 Stormzy appeared as a guest performer on The Jonathon Ross Show performing OWN IT with Mahalia and Burna Boy. On Friday 6th December 2019 OWN IT remained at #3 on the UK Official Singles Chart. The following week on Friday 13th December 2019 OWN IT rose a place to #2 knocking Dua Lipa's 'Don't Start Now' down but a place. On the Christmas top 40 singles chart Stormzy's new song Lessons entered the chart at #9, Audacity featuring Headie One at #6, and OWN IT at #2, losing out on the Christmas #1 single to Ladbaby. On the Christmas top 5 albums chart Stormzy's new album Heavy Is The Head placed at #2. On Friday 27th December 2019 Vossi Bop re-entered the singles chart at #40, along with Audacity falling down thirty two places from #6 to #38, and OWN IT fell down three places to #5 from #2. Late at night On Tuesday 31st December 2019, and early the following morning of Wednesday 1st January 2020 Stormzy acted as a guest/guest performer on Jools' Annual Hootenanny. On Friday January 3rd 2020 Audacity rose up twelve places from #38 to #16, Vossi Bop began climbing the chart again and landed at #12 from the previous weeks #40, alongside OWN IT becoming the first number one of 2020 and the 2020s by rising up four places from #5 to #1. On Friday 10th January 2020 Audacity fell down ten places from #16 to #26, Vossi Bop fell down twelve from #12 to #24, OWN IT remained at #1, whereas Stormzy's new album became the second #1 in the albums charts of the year 2020 and the new decade. On Friday 17th January 2020 Audacity departed from the chart, Vossi Bop fell down three from #24 to #27, new single Still Dissapointed entered the chart at #21, and OWN IT remained at #1 for its third consecutive week. On Friday 24th January 2020 Still Dissapointed fell down fifteen from #21 to #36, Vossi Bop fell down seven from #27 to #34 and OWN IT fell down three from #1 to #3, whereas elsewhere in the week Stormzy's chart topping album Heavy Is The Head was certified a gold album rating. On Friday 31st January 2020 Still Dissapointed fell out of the chart entirely, with Vossi Bop falling down two from #34 to #36, and OWN IT fell down two from #3 to #5. On Friday 7th February 2020 Vossi Bop fell down three from #36 to #39 and OWN IT fell down nineteen from #5 to #24. Track Discography Notable Tracks By Stormzy Include: * Dreamers Disease EP (Stormzy) * Not That Deep (Stormzy) * I'm Fine (Chip and Shalo feat Stormzy) * Know Me From (Stormzy) * Shut up (Stormzy) * Blinded By Your Grace (Stormzy) * WickedSkengman 4 (Stormzy) * Power (Little Mix feat Stormzy) * Ask Flipz (Krept and Konan feat Stormzy) * Scary (Stormzy) * Blinded By Your Grace pt 2 (Stormzy feat MNEK) * Bridge Over Troubled Waters (Artists For Grenfell) * Vossi Bop (Stormzy) * Crown (Stormzy) * Shine Girl (MoStack feat Stormzy) * Take Me Back To London (Ed Sheeran feat Stormzy and later remixed by Sir Spiro to feature Aitch and Jaykae as well) * Sounds of the Skeng (Stormzy) * Wiley Flow (Stormzy) * OWN IT (Stormzy feat. Ed Sheeran, and Burna Boy) * Lessons (Stormzy) * Audacity (Stormzy featuring Headie One) * DO BETTER (Stormzy) * Dissapointed (Stormzy) * Still Disappointed (Stormzy) Category:Singers Category:British singing talent Category:Albums Category:Collaborations Category:Backstories